Price of Crime
by Too Lazy
Summary: AU: Sly and Neyla Story. After a heist gone wrong Bentley is hurt and Neyla is the only one to help Sly save him but things always have a price tag. SN and BOC
1. Chapter 1: Hello Cutie

Chapter One: The Heist Gone Very Wrong

By: Too Lazy

**Revised-June 14, 2006  
First Sly Cooper Fiction! Please be kind in the reviews if you review it! Plus a virtual cookie to the person who knows who the stature is. **

* * *

Paris, France. What was not to love about her? A city of love, wine, surprisingly starry nights, and home to some of the greatest art collections the world over. 

The night was old going to be nearing dawn in just a few short hours. Few cars were driving the streets and no pedestrians out for a walk at this time either. The sky barely starting to lighten and the moon a few street lights providing the only light around. It was the perfect cover for the Master Thief of all Thieves Sly Cooper to make his move.

Climbing up a chain link fence and somersaulting over the barbed wire he landed silently in the building's shadow, backing up against the building's cool brick wall Sly Cooper took out his binocu-com for a closer look around.

"We all set Bentley?" Sly Cooper asked through the binocu-com. His ears perked up listening for signs of any approaching guards of a smaller less know yet still heavily guarded art museum of Paris.

"All is well Sly, now remember as soon as you pop the hatch on the roof there are…" Sly let out a small sigh which stopped Bentley from reciting the mission.

"Yeah, yeah Bentley we been through this a hundred times." Sly said moving in the shadows. Placing the family cane in his mouth Sly took hold of a rusty drain pipe, and ascended to the roof the museum.

"Humph I am just trying to keep you alive!" Bentley's nasally voice said rather loudly making Sly's ears go down against his skull as he reached the top. Sly rolled his deep chocolate eyes at his best friends comment and knelt at the hatch.

"You worry too much Bentley." Sly said as he popped open the latch with his cane and in a move designed by his Japanese ancestor Rioichi Cooper spire jumped inside landing not on the floor, but on the tip of water fountain stature. The water fountain was the only object in the museum that did not have a sensory alarm attached to it.

Hopping to the rim of the fountain Sly took a quick scan around with his binocu-com.

Looking to the floor he saw red laser sensors, the lights could fry you within a second and it would be a painful second too.

Going over the mental check list and adjusting his blue cap he began to jump and double jump over the lasers avoiding each and everyone with perfect cat-like grace. Sly ceased his jumping when he made it to the mid-evil/renaissance art room of the museum where supposedly Bentley would have had the power down.

Sly was surprised to see another thief dressed from head, toe and tail in black already stealing what he himself had come to steal.

Life was quite funny that way.

"Bentley we have a problem…" Sly whispered so the currently working thief could not hear him speaking.

"What is it?" The nasally voice responded, in the background Sly could hear Murray yelling at his _Playstation_. They had it easy sometimes.

"Someone is already here." Sly hissed slightly looking at the thief work with less delicacy then Sly himself did. "Got a back up plan?"

"I have a plan for guards, cops, alarms and getaways…dealing with this kind of probability was not in my previous calculations." Bentley said in one big rush of breath panic was evident in his friend's voice. Sly could hear Bentley typing away on his laptop like a mad man trying to figure out some way to help him, but Sly had thought of a better idea.

"Don't worry Bentley." Sly said and hid from view in the shadows and silently watched as this new thief in town did all the work. Sly let his eyes drift around the room admiring the pieces that hung or that were on display…time was ticking by and it was starting to bore Sly.

* * *

Five minutes later (which was three minutes to long by Bentley's calculations) the mystery thief had popped opened the glass case with out setting off the alarms and was now holding the prize casually. The prize was that of a purple jade dragon with gold horns and talons. A very high price had been offered for it over thief net. 

The mystery thief wrapped the small statue in a wool blanket and placed it into a black backpack. Sly saw his opening and jumping out of his hiding spot startling the mystery thief into almost dropping the prize.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The thief shouted quickly swinging the backpack on and their paw going for the brown whip at their side. The thief's tale was swishing back and forth in an agitated state.

Sly noted the thief was British by her accent, a woman, and had the loveliest shade of emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Sly put on his most charming smile.

"Hello there I hate to be the barer of bad news but you have something of mine." Sly pointed to her back pack and used his cane for support and he took a relaxing stance. His own fluffy tale swished back and forth at a lazy pace.

The thief's emerald eyes narrowed before going wide, her ears perked up and she straightened her stance, her paw leaving the whip at her side he whole body no longer ready to attack and that pleased Sly.

"My, my you're Sly Cooper!" She sounded more relieved then surprised.

Sly took a small bow and approached her with a casual walk to get close enough to make his move, "The one and only." He stated in cheer and using her distraction at who he was made his move and in lighting quick movements grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"A delectable pleasure to meet you Miss, now if you don't mind." Sly went to grab the bag but the thief pulled her hand away from his loose grasp and did a single back flip back and landed on a laser beam, in her haste to keep her stolen treasure she forgot to check where she was landing and had tripped the alarm.

"Bullocks!" The thief shouted in irritation.

The alarms made a loud ringing noise casing both of their sensitive ears to go down against their skulls. The thief was just about to run away when steal doors were dropped blocking all the exits out. Apparently, Sly could tell the thief had never once been in the bad situation of getting caught.

"Bloody hell!" The thief's irritation continued at their predicament, she let out a heavy sigh before pulling her ski mask off to better see in the room and feel less suffocated; Sly smiled at what he saw. The feline tigress was quite a lovely sight with her light lavender and dark stripped fur and long black hair. Exotic is the word he would chose to describe her.

"Sly!" a nasally voice shouted though the ear piece causing Sly to forget his current train of thought on the tigress's' looks. "What's going on my computer indicates the alarms are set off and the police are on their way!"

"Bentley calm down all exits are blocked just find me a way out." Sly said in his hidden cuff communicator calmly so as to not further upset the high strung turtle and the tigresses turned to him.

"They were right you always have a back up plan." She placed her hand on her hip and smiled she no longer seemed angry about being trapped.

"I aim to please." Sly smirked and Bentley's nervous voice came through his ear piece.

"Alright Sly if you move the picture right above the east wall there will be a secret passage to the stair well; take that and head to the roof Murray has the van parked three buildings over in a back alleyway." Bentley explained in one huge rush of breath and was panting slightly as if he had just run a few minutes before.

"Thanks Bentley, see you soon." Sly said to his best friend before turning his attention back to the Tigress.

"I hate to do this but…" Sly moved to grab the bag off the Tigress, and she side stepped Sly who was unprepared and almost stumbled to the ground but managed to catch himself.

"What are you doing?" The Tigress asked moving away from Sly's cane as he tried to catch hold of her before coming to a sudden halt.

"Taking what I came here for." Sly answered smiling as if she was supposed to know that.

"Well I am not letting go of this." the sirens of the police began to get louder they were not far from the building.

"Listen we don't have time to play around, We have to get out of here." Sly said all humor leaving his voice. "I'm willing to help you out but it will cost you the statue."

"Well sorry mate, but I am not leaving here with out it the price being offered is too high." She held the bag straps tighter her whole body tense and ready to run at any sudden movement Sly made..

"Then how about a deal that's good for both us?" Sly inquired; hopefully they could come to terms quickly.

"As in what exactly?" She asked giving him a cautious look but no less relaxed.

"First what's your name?" Sly said heading to the painting that had to be removed. It was huge about the size of two Mizz Rubies and he was hoping Bentley was right.

"Why should I tell you?" She moved with him to the painting but was looking intently at him her grasp on the bag slackened a bit.

"If we're going to make a deal and get out of this place with out being arrested, we need to know one another." Sly explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was staring at the painting intently; the sirens of the Paris police were getting closer they might have been right out side which in that case left them only a few minutes before they were caught.

The tigress tuned to one of the barred windows her ears perked up and hearing the sirens waling getting closer and realizing she had no other options since she did not have a back up plan of her own consented. "My name is Neyla." Neyla said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Neyla now we split the take simple as that." Sly said holding out his gloved hand. Neyla shook it and the deal was made.

"Now here is what we have to do." Sly got started on explaining the situation.

**Okay first chapter let me know what you think no flames please**


	2. Chapter 2: Picture Perfect Moment

Chapter 2: Breaking Deals and New Accords 

**First I want to thank each and everyone personally for the nice reviews:**

**erickdragon101: **_I thank you for the warning I realize by taking this chance and writing this story I once again might start flame war. Hopefully I will not run off for three years and never write again…I am glad that you like it so far._

**Nee Knight**_: I thank you for getting that fact this is Fanfiction many wars are started over a silly thing called imagination. I to like Neyla even though she did betrayed Sly and everyone else. But I always thought she was interesting and more fun._

**Captein Amelia: **_I am glad you love this so far and I hopefully can make you love it even more._

**Shark**: Yes an AU (alternate universe not astronomical unit) I find there are little of those in the Sly Cooper Fandom, unless you counted Noalyn's Art of Thievery which for one reason or another got pulled. It was the only fic which had Neyla as one of the main characters.

**Octavarius Kaiser Scott: **_I thank you very much for the kind words and I to hope that this will be a Sly and Neyla story a person can live with. And thanks for keeping the Canon people from ringing my neck._

**AngelLadyG**_Why you're very welcome I hope to break many more molds in my lifetime. I don't know if I am the first but I thank you for thinking that I am._

**Dwarfy Feesaw de Bleu**: _I am very sorry that you hate Neyla, I do know she betrayed everyone, I am sorry to hear you won't be reading anymore. I am also very sorry that I bug you. I never meant to do that. _

**PS: the songs I put up here are just what I am listing to at the time I am writing they have no meaning to the story. So no need to worry about them. Please enjoy chapter two.

* * *

**

_I can remember when we first met  
we really had some times  
when the success started to kick in  
life turned into a mess_

_Korn- "I can remember" _

* * *

After the informal introduction and a brief explanation of what they had to do, Bentley's voice rang in Sly's ear.

"Sly the way you described the frame the bombs won't work, all you'll end up doing is charring the corners of the work." Bentley said typing away at his laptop with amazing speed.

"So what you suggest we do?" Neyla asked loudly before Sly could ask the same question.

"Simple you need to take out the bolts holding the frame." Bentley who had heard the comment from Neyla answered.

"So we do things the old fashion way?" Neyla said pulling out a drill from her bag and she set to work on the lower corners of the massive work.

Sly climbed up the side of the thirty foot painting and using his tail and cane for balance waited on the top portion of the frame and waited till neyla finished.

"All this precaution to keep a thirty-foot fake Mona Lisenwolf on a wall." Sly joked as he took the last six inch bolt from its place. Quickly doing a double jump he landed next to Neyla who was putting her mask back on. The painting fell with a loud thud and reveled the door Bentley had said would be there. Sly picking up the bag quickly knocking the door open ran with Neyla not far behind.

"Freeze criminals!" A heavily accented voice shouted. A blast from Carmelita Montoya Fox's Shock pistol rang out missing the two thieves but leaving a chunk knocked out of the wall. The chase was on.

* * *

Sly and Neyla made it to the roof of the museum and quickly set on finding the ally in the van in it. Sly with the Grace of a Cat jumped from roof to roof lading softly. Neyla what she lacked in Grace more then made up for in speed and her accuracy with her whip knocking out obstacles in their way before they became a hindrance to their escape. However it was not enough to stop Carmelita from heading them off with her own speed and acrobatic skills.

"Hold it right there Cooper!" Carmelita yelled standing right in front of the two thieves her shock pistol perfectly aimed at their chest. Sly and Neyla were only one roof away from the getaway van.

"Carmelita lovely to see you lost sight of you back in Russia how have you been." Sly smiled charmingly and leaned on his cane no signs of having jumped two roofs and run a mile showing on him, he let the bag with the jade dragon fall from his shoulder and into Neyla's grasp.

"Cut the crap Sly I have finally caught you and you are going to jail along with your friend!" Carmelita hissed blushing lightly as she remembered with great embarrassment the kiss and handcuffing Sly had did to her.

"Carmelita is that anyway to say hello after a year apart?" Sly asked now moving toward her with sure and steady movements.

"One more step Cooper and I will…" Carmelita never finished her sentence; Sly made a grab at the pistol with his cane and pulled it from her grip. Jumping back a few steps he assumed Carmelita would come after him instead she pulled another shock pistol from behind her back and fired. The shot missed Sly by a few inches, he took off at a run thinking Neyla would follow him but he saw Neyla was to buildings over holding the jade dragon her hand. Her tail swishing back and forth slightly and she gave Sly a wink and a salute, before jumping into the alleyway below.

Sly having no choice but to run from Carmelita or risk being caught chasing Neyla ran to where the Getaway van was to be parked and jumped in through the sunroof. Murry wasting no time as soon as he saw Sly from his rearview mirror took off. Carmelita who may have had exceptional speed and acrobat talents was still no match for a speeding van watched in silent rage as Sly once again escaped her and justice.

* * *

Back at the safe house Murry sat watching _The Serial Life _on_ MTV _while Sly and Bentley had another one of their arguments in the kitchen. Murry wished they would hurry up so he could get himself a snack before the commercial break ended.

"Well this is phenomenal Sly, We are now out two weeks of planning and out one lavender jade and gold dragon figurine."

"Bentley what could I say to make this go by quick?" Sly asked rummaging through the fridge. Currently there was some moldy cheese and expired milk. They really needed to go shopping.

"I would say apologize and start thinking with your head but I can't expect miracles." Bentley sat deflated at the kitchen table and went on-line; he would have to notify the buyer on the Cooper gang did not have his item. As Bentley did this he notice something, the contract for that item had already been closed.

"Hey, Sly I think that thief you were with tonight already sold it to the same guy." Bentley started to hack into the system trying to find out any other details. None were found to be of any use.

"Neyla she's a tricky one but very nice on the eyes…and the body to." Sly said over his shoulder as he fixed himself a bowl of chips which he had found in a cabinet. He bit into one surprising they were still good.

"Could you humor me for one minute by not thinking with…" Bentley never finished his sentence as Murry's yelled caused them to stop what they were doing.

"SLY, BENTLEY GET IN HERE!" Thinking that either they found by cops or Murry had found a problem with the van sly and Bentley headed to the living room.

On the Television was Inspector Fox giving a press statement. Sly found her to be quite attractive and had a feeling if she smiled she would be gorgeous.

"For over the last year Sly Cooper and his gang have been terrorizing museum and others of society. We ask you the public to hand over any information about this gang and help bring them to justice." Carmelita's accented voice floated to the crowed.

"She seems less mad then the last time." Sly shrugged. Bentley held up his hand in a jester to stop sly from talking.

"And now I would like to introduce you," Carmelita took a calming breath. The look in her eyes was not a happy one. "To a new recruit now assigned to the Cooper case, Constable Neyla." An applause sounded over the crowd as Neyla took the podium. Neyla smiled for the cameras, her green eyes sparkling with mystery and mischief.

Sly and his gang sat mouths agape, eyes comically wide. It was a real picture perfect moment.

* * *

**No flames please but Reviews and comments welcome**


	3. Chapter 3: Problems at the Office

Chapter Three

** Thank you for the reviews, all of you, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you push the blue button at the end of reading.**

_Don't Tell me what's in  
Tell me how to write  
Don't tell me how to win  
This fight Isn't your life  
It isn't your right_

_To take the only thing that's Mine_

_As I am –Dreamtheater_

* * *

Carmelita was (for lack of better term) pissed. She was pissed off about having to take Neyla on the Cooper case, pissed about Cooper getting away again, pissed that she had to see the in squad doctor as soon as the station hired one for her annual physical or she would be suspended.

The Latina fox sat at her desk, an empty coffee mug by her side, her tail swishing back and forth irritably as she sorted the Cooper Case file for Neyla to study. Of course this was the third time she sorted the pages as Neyla was supposed to have picked it up over an hour ago. Carmelita looked to her watch and made a slight growling noise in her throat.

'_Damn Neyla, so lazy and arrogant.'_ Carmelita started to sort the papers with more force than necessary.

'_Thinks she can do what ever she wants just because she's new.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Neyla walked in her office sipping a cup of steaming tea.

"Lo' Carm how are you?" Neyla asked but her attention was focused on the commotion outside Carmelita's office, she did not care if she received an answer from the irritable Inspector Fox.

"Neyla you were supposed to be here an hour ago, and don't call me Carm." Carmelita huffed getting up from her seat.

Neyla turned to face Carmelita emerald eyes peeking out from under her red and gold scarf and took another sip of her tea before speaking. "Well as the old saying goes _better late then never_."

Carmelita could feel a pain starting right behind her eyes.

"You were late last night to when Cooper and his gang were getting away!" Carmelita's voice was starting to rise making other officers of the precinct slow their steps to hear and see what would surly be an interesting fight.

Neyla shrugged and smirked, "From what I understand Carmelita, Cooper getting away from you is nothing new." Outside the office small snickers and auditable whispers broke out. Neyla's eyes sparkled She was delighted to have stuck a nerve in Carmelita. Carmelita felt her cheeks burning and she felt this sudden need to break something, preferably on Neyla's head.

"By the way cherub the chief wants to see us." Neyla said and with another sip of her tea she left Carmelita in a small rage, Carmelita now wanted to scream and rip out Neyla's long black hair.

* * *

A few minutes later Neyla and Carmelita were sitting side by side in Chief Rob's Office. He looked at both the women and saw the two were very, very different just from the posture. Carmelita was rigid, paws clenched, resting in her lap, back perfectly straight, eyes focused on him waiting for him to speak. Neyla on the other hand was relaxed; legs crossed one moving up and down slightly, head leaning back to stare at the ceiling seemingly lost in a day dream or just boredom. The two women could not be more different if they tried.

"Carmelita, Neyla I am assigning you to be partners." The chief stated; he knew the reaction would not be pleasant.

"What?" the two officers's said at the same time only Carmelita's tone was one of shock and Nyela's was more of _you have to be joking_ tone.

"I think it would be good for the both of you, gives a chance for Neyla to learn from one of my best and about the Cooper case from the most knowledgeable person who knows the case and gives you Carmelita a chance to rest more, you pull almost thirty extra hours a week, and some you don't even document." The chief chided.

"Sir with all due respect," Neyla began, but the chief did what he did best when encountering difficulties. He started to shout orders to the two officers before him.

"NO EXCUSES OF WHY YOU TWO CAN'T WORK TOGETHER! YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG AND SLOVE THE COOPER CASE BEFORE MY RETIRERMENT UDERSTAND!" Chief Rob's face was as red as a sun-kissed tomato and his old features contoured in rage but his tone got the message across. Carmelita's ears flattened against her skull and she nodded in acceptance of his order.

'Good girl' Chief Rob thought looking at Carmelita. Turning his attention to Neyla she merely sat back in the chair crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Whatever you want chief I am happy with your decision." For a split second chief rob almost believed Neyla.

Both women left the chief's office less happy then when they arrived but came to a wordless agreement to start the whole partner situation another day. Carmelita handed over the Cooper file and the two went their separate ways. However while Carmelita went to go get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, Neyla was headed toward her office a surprise waiting for her.

* * *

"Sly have you taken one too many hits to the head from guards of various heist or do you just have a death wish?" Asked Bentley who was working in the back seat of the teams van, he was currently looking up the blueprints and alarm system to the Interpol Paris branch station.

"This is suicide braking in to Neyla's office in the middle of the day!" Bentley continued, Murry drove while eating his chips not caring to listen his two friends bicker.

"Bentley once again you worry too much. All I'm going to do is talk, not start a huge commotion, I'll be in and out in ten minutes." Sly reassured the over-stressing turtle, but Bentley was choosing to be difficult.

"A millisecond is too long for you to be in that place, remember the last time?" Bentley asked referring to hen they had broke in to Carmelita's office for the file which had led them to the finding of the Thevious Raccoonus.

"Oh yeah, Carmelita looked lovely breathing hard as she chased and shot at me." An aggravated sigh followed Sly's remark.

"I honestly don't comprehend how you find Inspector Fox trying to shot you and send you to prison so appealing." Bentley mumbled but the van pulled to a stop.

"Well I could be just as content if Neyla was doing the chasing." Sly said in his defense, all he got was another aggravated sigh.

"Alright back to business, Murry, park two buildings behind the police station." Bentlely said now playing back seat driver.

"No problem pal." Murry nodded, when he had finished parking Murry fished out a candy bar from the glove box and relaxed.

"So here is the plan when you land on the roof head to the last window on the east side of the building. Then climb down to the fifth floor windows and there is Neyla's office. Get in then out, We'll be waiting here." Bentley explained he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Thank Bentley I owe you one." Sly was opening the hatch to the team van's roof preparing to leave.

" Sly are you sure you want to do this, remember there are hundreds of trained officers in that Building, all would love to place the cuffs on you." Bentley's tone was full of warning and fear for his best friend but he knew once Sly made up his mind there was no changing it.

"I'll be back, keep the van going." Sly said full of confidence. Murry and Bentley watch Sly climb to the roof of a building then vanish. The two waited in silence.

* * *

When Sly had reached the window to Neyla's office he noticed that she was in there with someone else, he had to say she was quite cute.

* * *

**AN: Okay I am so sleeply I updated two stories so I am wiped. But I hope you enjoyed and will read the next chapter when the mystery person will be reviled and Sly and Neyla do a little 'talking'. So hit the Blue Button and make a starving writers day brighter with a review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and a Proposition

Chapter four: Kiss and a Proposition.

erickdragon101: Yes I know in the game they did not have a happy relationship for partners. But then I would be pissed to if someone handed me over to a freaking spider…and thank you for the review

Octavarius Kaiser Scott: Ah you are so sweet for giving me a warning, so taking it into account I decided not to add anymore songs… Also thank you for the kind words it makes me happy to be thought of as a might be inspiration. Thank you times a million and one.

DL-Lion: Yes it is in the time line of sly 2 but is an AU in the time line.

Shark: I am back!

To anyone I missed I am very sorry but know that you have my deepest thanks for taking the time to read this! And now on with the story if you reach the end hit the blue button and make me happy!

* * *

Sly had heard the rabbit introduce herself as Alice. She was model tall and wore a red business suit which brought out her red eyes. Her black hair and ears were placed in a pony tail with the ends curled. She sat across form Neyla not caring that Neyla was looking over a file with her feet on the desk ignoring her. Sly listened intently.

"My employer heard about you through a mutual contact and was told where to find you; my employer is hopeful for you to enter his employment." Neyla did not look up at Alice but just flipped the page in the folder.

"My employer is willing to pay you twenty million pounds to do a trial job for him, once complete and if he likes your skills he will negotiate whatever price you will see fit to work for him. To top it off he is going to pay you additional five million at this moment if you agree to do the trial job." Alice picked up a black brief case that was resting by her feet and placed it on the desk and opened it, inside was neat rows of British pounds waiting to be spent. Neyla looked up and smiled.

"I am sorry I only play for sport." Alice smiled as well.

"I assure you stealing the onyx phoenix of Helter will be one hell of a sport." Alice placed a folder on the desk and Neyla took it and began to look it over.

"The home of Damon Loki; state of the art security, round the clock guards, several computer check points as well as scanners every fifteen minutes…this man spares no expense. " Neyla said going over the major details of the file.

Sly was intrigued as he listened. Neyla tossed back the file.

"Sorry not interested." She went back to reading the cooper file.

"May I inquire as to why you will not be taking the job?" Alice said placing the folder in the brief case and closing it.

"You may but I don't have to give an answer, now if you excuse me I have official police work to get to." Neyla's tone made it quite clear the conversation was over. Alice stood and pulled a card from her jacket pocket.

"If for some reason you might change your mind please call and do remember there is a timeframe for what my employer wants. Good day _Constable_." Alice stressed the last word with a smirk and left shutting the door behind her. Neyla stood and walked toward the window and began to think about the offer. Sly saw his moment.

"Hey cutie." Sly said and gave Neyla a quick kiss on the nose, Neyla jumped back with her hand on her whip. Once she realized it was Sly who was now sitting on the sill and smiling devilishly she relaxed and laughed.

"I must say Cooper you do live dangerously, coming here." Neyla sat back at her desk and once again picked up the file.

"Course I would expect nothing less." She tossed it in the trash. "What can I do for you?"

Sly took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "How about giving me my cut of the goods?"

Neyla shrugged. "Sorry mate the cash is gone."

"How can you go through three million in less then forty eight hours." Sly asked not at all mad.

"Well you have to spend money to make money. Three million bought me all I needed to pull a job tomorrow night; this time take is around eight million."

"So instead of one point five million I now get four." Sly Said now sitting up straight, Neyla smiled coyly.

"Normally I would throw you in jail but you timing could not be more impeccable Sly." Neyla stood up and went back to the window.

"How's that?" Sly asked rising to join her.

"I'll tell you if you prove you can be a good boy." Neyla said tail moving side to side lazily.

"As if you're such a good girl Neyla." Sly said nonchalant. "All right all play along what's the job?" Sly asked.

"Well tomorrow night is the policeman's ball and it is taking place at the Louvre museum. While I myself have all the access codes hidden layouts of the place I need a distraction from head of security Carmelita, so you're it." She turned to Sly smirking.

"She's working on a day off?" Sly asked amazed.

"Ol' Ironsides never takes a day off. A matter of fact she is expecting you to rob them for the thrill that night so you being there is the welcome distraction I need. Do a good job and I'll tell you how you can help me with my next big job." Neyla finished going back to her seat.

"Will I get paid this time?" Sly said one foot out the window cane at the ready.

"I suppose if I didn't some little turtle might go emailing my secret hobby wouldn't he." Her tone was causal and Sly nodded.

"If that is what you think. See you tonight then say around sixish?" Neyla's Emerald eyes glowed and Sly blew a kiss and jumped out the window.

* * *

Sly waited till he and the gang were back at the safe house before telling them what had been discussed between himself and Neyla so as not to cause Murry to crash and to be a safe distance from Bentley.

"That is it Sly I am having you locked up in the nut house!" Bentley was typing so hard Sly was trying to figure out why the keyboard had yet to break under the furious turtle's typing.

"I hate to get involved in theses spats but Bentley has a point Sly, Neyla is the kind of person who can't be trusted."

"Guys I know she has her bad points but she is on the inside and not to mention she has a person who is willing to help her out in stealing so very pricy goods."

"You mean you steal the goods and she sends you to prison and keeps the cash." Bentley growled still typing forcibly.

"No Bentley some woman, who by the way was very attractive has a boss that has plans for the job and is offering a high pay for the onyx phoenix of Helter…even you know that is a high risk job for even us, but with the Intel they have it will be a snap." Sly tossed a chip in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Are you sure she won't turn you in after you help her?" Murry asked from the kitchen table.

"How can you be entertaining this?" Bentley asked turning his attention to Murry.

"Well…Sly usually has good plans and he has a good judge of character. " Murry said in his defense.

"Fine two against one but when Neyla screws you over do _not_ expect me to send you care -packages in prison Sly." Bentley said now pulling up blue prints of the Louvre museum and looking for very fast escape routes.

"Don't worry Bentley chances are you'll be in the same cell as me." Sly clapped his friend on the back and Bentley frowned and mumbled something better left unsaid.


	5. Chapter 5: Three to Tango Part 1

Chapter Five: Three to Tango Part 1

**So long was this chapter (at least to me) that I had to break it into two parts. So the next one won't be finished for a while as finales are up and I must study. (Dodges all things thrown) So I wish you a happy early Christmas and hope you enjoy. Since I can no longer thank all my reviews personally I wanted to say thank you for reading and review.

* * *

**

"I still say you should be admitted as soon as possible." The genius turtle of the Cooper Gang spoke from the back seat of the team van doing what he did best...worrying. Sly rolled his eyes and Murray being the wisest of all just drove to the museum ignoring any outburst that would lead to a shouting match.

"_Three hundred _police and _special task agents_ over _hundred guards in security all led by Carmelita Fox_, not to mention the security to the upper levels of the museum requires _eye scans, thumb prints and pass codes. _Think about it Sly how do you know Neyla will come through?" Bentley pressed reading the information he had just found hacking into Interpol files. Sly shrugged and using the rear view mirror adjusted his ties and fixed his hair.

"I don't know pal we'll just have to take it on faith." Sly sat back as Murray packed around the back of the museum in case of a fast get way.

"Fine but I am telling you trusting Neyla is one big mistake and that is the last you'll hear of the subject from me." Bentley said with a tone of finality. Sly pout his hands together and looked to the ceiling of the van.

"Thank you great and wise fates for shutting Bentley up, how I will honor thee." Murray laughed and Bentley threw an empty soda can at Sly's head, it missed.

"Easy there pal I just fixed the hair." Sly said in mock seriousness and Bentley let out a sigh, Murray was trying to compress a laugh. After finding a suitable hiding spot for the van Murray parked and Sly got out.

"Alright you guys keep a look out if anything goes wrong get out of here." Sly said shutting the door behind him.

"No arguments from me." Bentley remarked from the back, Sly shook his head.

"Good luck Sly we know what to do here." Murray said and grabbed a candy from the glove box. Sly made his way to the museum.

* * *

After a slight walk to the museum Sly went around the side and looked around, no guards were present and Sly looked for the easiest way to climb to the second floor with out getting dirty. The seeing a rain pipe Sly stated his assent. Sly was only three feet off the ground when he felt his tail being pulled, Sly let go of the pipe and thanks to years of training he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Neyla, how nice to see you. You look _very_ lovely." Sly said smoothly as he took her paw in his and gave it a gentle kiss.

His eyes traveled up and down her body defiantly approving of the dress she had picked for the event, a sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and showed off her toned abs and a skirt that went just above the knees leaving the on-looker to use their imagination to fill in the rest, the material of the outfit was a soft gold that went well with her lavender fur, her long black hair fell down he back in waves and she was wearing a very expensive gold necklace and bracelets.

"Why thank you Sly, you look very dashing as well, however what is the point of sneaking in when you are my date." Neyla said, her paws reaching out to fix his tie that had become askew in his attempt to climb.

"Well I was never one for the front door." Sly said as he offered her his elbow. Neyla entwined her arm with his and the two walked to the front of the museum where they were greeted warmly by the staff and fellow officers.

Sly and Neyla made their rounds as the two thieves waited for the timing to be right. Sly had introduced himself as Agent Roux; all he met were all charmed to meet him. About an hour later things were starting to get a little boring. So far the two were trying to think of a way to get passed Carmelita who had taken a seat near the only elevator of the museum that went to the top floor. Sly knowing how to improvise suddenly let go of Neyla and walked up to the band, after a minute or so Sly returned to Neyla who looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Sly took her had and simply asked, "Care to Tango?" At his words the musicians started to play and Neyla nodded and followed Sly to the dance where they began to enthrall the crowd.

During their more close moments Sly whispered his plan to Neyla.

"When I dip you look at Carmelita." When he did the move sure enough the two danceres held the attention of Carmelita her self who looked slightly miffed. A second later Sly pulled Neyla to his chest and wrapped his tail around her waist as they glided across the dance floor.

"When we are finished I am going to ask Carmelita to dance and after that I will meet you up there." Sly twirled Neyla away from him holding her at arms length before the song ended and bowed.

Neyla went up to Sly as the crowd clapped and whistled their approval of the flawless dance.

"Are you using me to get to ol' ironsides?" She purred and Sly only smiled.

"Do you mind?" Sly returned her question with another question before kissing the top of her hand.

"Not at all. See you soon." Neyla walked away tail swishing back and forth slowly as she proceeded to converse with other officers.

Sly turned and got himself two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He approached Carmelita with a smile sat at her table and placed the wine in front of her.

"Hello I am Roux, and you are Miss…" Sly took a sip of his champagne then put on his most charming smile; Carmelita softened a bit but still held a suspicious gaze.

"Carmelita Fox…You look familiar." Her voice trailed off as she tried to place Sly's face but to no avail.

"Well I often deal with police while on the job." Sly's voice was filled with slight sarcasm. He had to admit Carmelita was perfectly ravishing in her black dress and long dark wavy hair pinned back.

"Would you care to dance?" Sly asked suddenly as he looked at his watch. So far he had less then ten minutes or the schedule would be blown and gang would have to abort.

"I thought you were with Neyla?" Carmelita said her voice almost spiting Neyla's name out as though it were rotten wine.

"We're just acquaintances." Sly reassured Carmelita although in his mind Sly was thinking '_we're acquaintances for right now_.' For some reason he figured if this job went well then he and Neyla were going to be working a bit more closely from then on, and he did not mind one bit.

"So sure you don't want to dance Miss Fox?" Sly stood up and offered his hand to Carmelita, "I would hate to miss out on the chance of dancing with one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever met." This was not a lie on Sly's part because Carmelita was in fact beautiful.

Carmelita blushed slightly but the ring of a cell phone brought her out of a daze. She gave Sly slight nod of apology before removing the cell from her small purse and answering it.

"Inspector Fox." She answered quite annoyed at the caller however her attitude changed after the caller spoke.

"Are you sure? Alright I'll be right there." She stood up grabbing her bag.

"I'm sorry Roux but I am needed at the moment maybe some other time." With that Carmelita abruptly left the policemen's ball followed by twelve of the mercenaries' gorillas that were on stand by.

Sly felt slight sad that he did not get to dance with her but relived that the plan could go on. Shaking his head of the conflicting emotions Sly went to the elevator where Carmelita was guarding followed by Neyla who had been waiting by the buffet table. Once the elevator had shut Sly removed his tux to revile his field clothes and Neyla pouted when Sly looked at her.

"What?" Sly asked adjusting his trademark hat.

"Well I was expecting a show Cooper not a tease." Neyla said throwing a look to the discarded tux in the corner.

"Maybe later." Retorted Sly as the elevator came to a halt.

Both exited the elevator and jogged to the main office where Neyla from her small bag took out a glove and a pair of really nifty looking glasses. Placing them on she let the glasses and her entire paw be scanned she smiled as the security devices accepted the fakes and opened the main office door.

* * *

Sly was in slight awe of some of the finer artifacts and painting were kept in this particular office. Everything in there would cost t least five million and that was the cheapest stuff.

"Shouldn't this stuff be out in front for everyone?" Sly said as he looked at a particular painting, of sunflowers and inside the painting Sly could see what made this price worth any mount of money was that the yellow used for the sunflowers was real gold.

"Well the man who works here is more of as con artist and prefers to keep everything for himself." Neyla said while turning on the computer that sat on the expensive and elaborately decorated oak desk. Sly had a feeling it must have belonged to some long dead monarch.

"I take it something in the computer is worth more than what is on the walls." Sly stated as Neyla plugged in the palm pilot she had in her purse and was not downloading the computer files.

"I always found that blackmail is a more profitable business." Neyla said as she looked over to Sly.

"If you want though take some of the stuff it would be more your style anyway and not alert ol' ironsides to why we were here." Neyla tossed Sly the glasses and he put them on. By each artifact was a scanner that would opened each case. Sly took some of the small artifacts that would fit in his leg pouch.

"Done." Neyla proclaimed and began to shut down the computer only when she pulled the plug from the palm pilot an alarm triggered.

Both Sly and Neyla looked at each other in surprise both of them had not counted on this.

"To the roof then?" Sly smiled jokingly.

Outside of the door one voice caused both of them to freeze momentarily.

"COOPER!" Carmelita yelled out banging on the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Three to Tango part 2

****

Chapter Six: Three to Tango part 2

****

So Sorry for the long delay but here is the next chapter and I want to thank you all for reviewing you guys make this worth writing. 

****

So please enjoy and review

****

All my thanks to you 

* * *

"COOPER!" Carmelita yelled out banging on the door.

"Bloody hell! Ol' ironsides never could leave well enough alone!" Neyla said in a harsh whisper as she and Sly quickly began to climb the air vent out.

Sly had just barely gotten his tail inside when Carmelita's mercenaries busted the door down.

Once on the roof Neyla helped Sly from the vent and both ran toward the edge.

"Well this is slightly unexpected." Sly joked as he looked over the side it was going to be one hell of a jump.

"Not really Cooper!" Neyla now had a shock pistol pointed at him a wicked gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Neyla not again honestly I thought you had more originality." Sly said as he put his hands up in surrender. Neyla smirked and looked at her gold wrist watch.

"Sorry Sly can't have me connected with you in anyway, but keep in mind this is going to hurt, TaTa luv." Neyla shot Sly right in the chest before any protesting words could leave his mouth and Sly paralyzed fell over the edge of the roof.

As Sly fell he was amazed at Neyla's tack, why turn him over if he had the information with him? Sly could hear the rummage on the roof top as he fell, Carmelita was pissed.

"Where is he?" She growled and just before he was going to hit the ground Sly heard Neyla reply flatly, "does not matter he'll be dead in a few seconds."

Above Sly could make out Carmelita from his distance. He braced himself for impact but it never came, two big pink muscled arms had caught him from a gruesome fate.

"I got you Sly!" Murray said before pulling the paralyzed raccoon into the van and taking off at break neck speeds.

* * *

Three days and several drugs and bad infomercials later Sly woke up. However the cutie that was hovering over him was a welcome wake up call. She was a white rabbit with black ears tied into her red pony tail. She was wearing black pants, a loose red shirt and a white lab coat over that. She was sitting on the bed checking the machines that Sly was hooked up to. Her red eyes seemed to glow, as she wrote down on the clipboard as it balanced on her knee.

"Now I could get used to this." Sly whispered hoarsely as his voice had MIA for the last few days.

The rabbit looked to Sly and smiled. "You mean you could get used to drug induced sleep?" She asked her tone playful.

"So long as you're doing the drugging miss…" Sly trailed off and the rabbit laughed.

"Jesse, Dr. Jesse Ava Sly and I must thank you for getting that data for me. You saved my life." Jesse said while she stood up and gave Sly a kiss on the cheek. Sly smiled before he remembered what happened.

"Neyla…she shot me!" Sly accused as the memories of what happen that night of the ball bombarded him; he groaned slightly and shut his eyes.

"Yeah she's sorry about that she left you a gift." Jesse pointed to the night stand where a box with dark lavender paper and sliver bow sat waiting to be open.

"Let me guess a bomb." Sly said dully, licking his chapped lips. He covered his eyes with his paw but it still seemed too bright.

"Now Cooper honestly a few little betrayals and you think I want to kill you. Tsk, Tsk, silly boy have a little faith in me." Neyla drawled as she came into the room caring two plates with a piece of chocolate cake and sat at the end of Cooper's bed.

"I come bearing gift's" Neyla said seductively putting the offered treat with in Sly's reach.

Sly was about to take the treat since he was starving but Jesse grabbed the treat before sly could get his paws on it. Instead Jesse placed a yellow plastic cup of water in his hand.

"You are not well enough to be eating this. Now drink up." Jesse said and threw the cake in the garbage. Sly pouted and began to sip the water.

"Neyla you have half an hour and then I want him resting." Jesse smiled at neyla and was about to leave but came back in. "_NO_ giving him chocolate." Jesse said sternly as a first grade teacher. Neyla waited a few seconds before relocating her self next to Sly and offered him a piece of the cake.

"Feeling guilty?" Sly asked taking the offered bite; his stomach growled in appreciation for more as his taste buds dance in delight of the sweet sugar taste.

"Only a little and it's only because I like you luv." Neyla said with an exasperated sigh.

"Not your fault I am quite attractive." Sly said smirking and Neyla smirked back.

"So you say Sly," Neyla put down the cake and messed Sly's hair before she looked back at him with a serious expression, Sly raised an eye brow at her.

"You ready to here the job luv." Neyla said and Sly smiled.

"You mean the Loki job?" Sly inquired remembering what he had heard as he waited on the ledge outside of Neyla's office.

"No that was the trial job which I took care of already this job I do need you for." Neyla spoke sincerely. Sly nodded for her to continue.

"Guy we are now working for is named Arpeggio and what he wants is this metal stature from India, belongs to this tiger named Rajan, he is _very _protective of his stuff. Loki's place was braking into a box of cookies compared to Rajan." Neyla finished and Sly nodded before a content smile fell over him.

"Well let's get started." Sly said before trying to move out of bed but Neyla pushed him down.

"Sorry if Jesse finds you out of bed she'd drug us both." Neyla smirked.

"Fine but can you send in Bentley so we can brief him at least." Sly asked and Neyla laughed.

"Sorry going to be kind of hard when Jesse is around." Neyla stood up and stretched. Sly looked at her puzzled about her statement. "She and Bentley have been dating since well yesterday."

"No way!" Sly said shock evident all over his face. "Well good for Bentley, bout time."

"I agree, but now get some rest." Neyla bent down and gave Sly a quick kiss that he had no time to respond to.

"Sleep well luv." She whispered in Sly's ear and then she was gone.

Sly still smirking picked up the half eaten cake and finished it off. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
